secret life of prince
by yuki-azure
Summary: echizen ryoma, the tennis prodigy from seigaku, who knows that he have a really dark past and he came to japan to running from all that, from his friend that he don't dare to face and from the fact that he can't play tennis like before. find out what actually happen with him. what happen in his past and about the incident that changed his life forever, the fallen angel incident
1. chapter 1 : the prince came to japan

Prince of tennis fanfiction

Secret life of the prince

Warning : grammar error because it was my first fanfic in english

Mind to read and review?

_

 _The classroom sound noisy with student who want to go home or attend club activity. Class already end some minute ago and now not much student stay in class aside of one boy who sleeping in his desk. He don't care with his surrounding, although he care, they won't be notice him and ignore him like always. So he just sleep not care for the world until a cap landing in his head. He wake up to look at a red haired boy who smiled at him_

 _"Class end some time ago and why you just sleep in here?" He asked irritate cause he always need to come to his friend's class to drag him out, if not, he won't out from the class until dark_

 _"It's just comforting. In this empty class with sunset and the wind. All of this are just comforting to take a nap" The green haired boy reply and his friend feel more irritated_

 _"I never know what the thing in your brain so I won't ask cause I will only get mad but seriously hurry and get out! Everyone wait for you! We promise to study in my place tonight, don't we?" The red haired boy said_

 _"You right, Miracle must be mad at me, we must hurry" He stood from his desk and running out from classroom_

 _"Hey, don't leave the person who came for all the trouble to pick you up behind! Sometime I really confuse why I can be friend with you" He said_

 _"Don't say something like that! You just stabbed my heart" The green haired boy said_

 _"Hai...hai... my fault, you know I never really hate you" Said the red haired boy, his friend just smile_

 _"Ne, Kirara! Thanks for become my friend" The green haired boy said to his friend_

 _"You know you don't need to say that, that is my pleasure to be able be friend with you, Ryoma!"_

_

 _A boy running through empty building to safe his life and found his two friend. All of his body covered with blood and he holding his broken right hand with his left hand and still running_

 _"You won't be able to escape" Some voice rang and when the boy turned his head, his eyes turned horror at image before him "It's the time for the angle to leave this world" The voice said took out a gun from his pocket "The Miracle should be disappear and this is the time for the angle to lost their wing" He said "Good bye" And a loud voice can be heard through the building_

_

A boy open his eyes that he himself didn't know since when they close. The sound of train really make him sleepy. The calm sound of near empty train really calmed his soul until he heard a loud voice in front him

Some highschool student practice their grip on the train. The arrogant one inform his friend the right grip which in fact are the opposite. He really don't know tennis well to make mistake like that. so, as he feel irritated he correct that student mistake which obtained the glare from that highschool student

But he just to tired to comment so he just get out when the train stopped and walk away don't care at all. He want to see his ability in tennis street tournament but it was his first time to walk alone in the place he not know at all so he doesn't have clue where his destination was. And when he see a girl stand alone in one of pillar he decided to ask her

"Excuse me, do you know Kakinokizaka tennis court?" He ask her

"Ah, you are from before..." The girl pointed her finger at him while the boy blinking his eyes cause can't remember when and where they meet before "Ah sorry, I am also want to go to Kakinokizaka tennis court. Are you playing tennis? It was my first time see tennis tournament" She answer or maybe just talking nonsense and the boy just regret it feel like he choose the wrong person to ask

"So, where is the place?" The boy ask again with flat tone. She realize that she make the boy discomfort and apologize

"E..to.. leave the south gate and walk straight" She said. She want to said something but before she can said anything the boy leave her

"South gate right? thank you" Said the boy walk away. He doesn't have any intension just afraid if the girl talk nonsense again and waste his precious time. He can't get along with person like her

In other place the girl look at the boy who walking away from her. She want to say thank you from what he have done before. In the train she sit across him and the high school who practice before. The racket can be hit her if the boy doesn't stop them so she really thankful for that. she look at that boy and read the name in his bag

"Ryoma? So his name was Ryoma-kun?" She said in soft voice "Hope we can meet again" She said to herself. After waiting for long time the person she awaited came. The old lady who is the girl's grandmother "You are late grandma" The girl mad at her

"Sorry Sakuno, there is a little problem so let's go" She said and they started to walk away but they walk in the different path Sakuno walk to south gate and her grandma walk to north gate

"Grandma, isn't the tennis court in this way?" Ask Sakuno

"What do you mean Sakuno? To the Kakinokizaka tennis court we have to go to the north gate" Said the grandma

"Eh, really? But just before..." She don't know how to react because she give the wrong direction to the boy "What have I done?" She really feeling uneasy

_

(in Ryoma's place)

Ryoma walking for some time but he still didn't saw the tennis court and finally he gave up and ask person where came out he really wish he didn't talk to the girl before. According to the person he ask about. The Kakinokizaka tennis court located in the direction he came before and the person also said that the court not too far after the station which mean he should be leave the north gate not the south gate

He remember the horoscope from television this morning that says if his zodiac in the last place and he will have a bad day. He was not the type who believed in the horoscope but this will be right. he ran as fast he can but he still late for five minutes and he was disqualified. He lay down in the grass and close his eyes

He can't do anything about this right? and he can't possibly go home not know what will his father says to make fun of him. Think back, a twelve year old boy who came to participate in the u-16 tournament with confident disqualified for five minute because take the wrong direction from random girl. This will be the most hilarious thing in the world for someone like Echizen Ryoma.

He use this time to think again. Is this decision is the best? He can't be sure for some reason. He know that he running away but he cannot stay with them, at least not until he get back what he lost. He came to this journey leaving behind all of his friend who support him since he can't remember when, without a word or just good bye. He just disappear because he know they won't leave him alone if they knew it

"Miracle, why am I always in the tough situation? My life always full of problem" He murmur to himself and open his eyes looking at the blue sky above him. He can feel the wind blows on him "I am sorry, Miracle. As I though I didn't suitable to be the leader" He laugh

_

 _(7 years ago, Echizen Ryoma. Elementary school entrance ceremony)_

 _He walk alone in that park. All of other student meet with their parent to take a photo or just talking happy to enter one of the elite school in America. But, he don't have parent to talk about. Don't misunderstand, he have a parent. A father and mother and also sibling. But, his sibling sick and both of his parent must sent her to the hospital so they can't appear in their child's school entrance ceremony_

 _After buying a can of ponta he going to the rooftop where he can get some silent. But when he open the door to the rooftop it here. A boy with white hair lean on the fence while eating a sandwich. From the coat he was wearing he also the first year student like Echizen Ryoma, a boy who was walking alone._

 _"Oh, hei! I can't believe someone was here. I think all of you meeting with your parent or something related?" The boy said and Ryoma ignore him going to the opposite direction of him and lean on the fence while drank his ponta_

 _"All of them who parent did came. And they don't belong to me" Ryoma answer him with his flat voice like always_

 _"Oh really? Then we are the same. My parent also can't come because some urgent business" He said but Ryoma ignore him. For some moment the air feel strange "Aren't you lonely?" The boy asked without warning make Ryoma look at him_

 _"Lonely?" He though for himself, when the last he has that feeling? He had been alone for long time until he didn't know anymore the mean of lonely "I don't think I understand that word" Ryoma reply "I don't have friend or something like that to begin with, so I don't really feel lonely" Ryoma said_

 _"Really? You must be pass through something hard, I can see the loneliness in your eyes. The same eyes as me" He said_

 _"Huh? What are you saying? You_ _don't even know me, so how do you know..." Ryoma said but being cut by the white haired boy_

 _"Echizen Ryoma, right?" He said make Ryoma fell silent. "I saw you sometimes in the party. That's really amazing of you, I won't be able to bear it if it were me" He said_

 _"That's nothing" Ryoma said while drank his ponta "So, are you have business with me? if not, I will go" Ryoma said pointed that his ponta already empty_

 _"No, I just want to talk with someone. I think we get some identical personality, right? me too don't have many friend or can I remember a name that I recognize friend?" The boy said something funny that make Ryoma laugh_

 _"I think you are funny, I never heard someone said to me like that before" Ryoma said_

 _"You are also funny, I don't think my sentence are worth for laughing but you are laught. Your humor really nasty. But, maybe we can get along well. My name is Miracle Astrew. You can talk to me if you get lonely or want to talk to someone" The white haired boy said_

 _"I have doubt that I will search you for thing like that. but it will be horrible to not know anyone in school so I will remember your name. the third son of Astrew group. I wish we can get along well" Ryoma said with smile and he get out from the roof_

 _"You must tell me if you know who am I?" Said Miracle. He know that Ryoma just fake the fact that he didn't know him. "You really are troublesome don't you?" He said that and lean on the fence again. The reason why they know each other is because they saw each other sometime. Miracle maybe the third son but he often follow his father or brother to the company party and he often saw him. A lonely child who stand alone with fake expression. He often want to get to him but he can't and now when he saw they are in the same school he try to befriend him_

 _In other hand Ryoma stopped behind the door and thinking. He can't believe he saw Miracle in this school, he mean he know someone like him must be attend this school but he can't believe he would saw him in the first day of entrance ceremony. Ryoma saw Miracle sometimes in the party, a child who always follow his father or brother everywhere in the party, he seemed like obedient and cute child but the expression he made was fake. That innocent smile, he is not different from Ryoma, maybe if he with him he will be able get the thing that lost_

 _The two has lost something important so they want to find that and change together without knowing that first meeting was the reason someone's heart broken. The world was beautiful but cruel, friend and foe, trust and betrayal. That first meeting was the start of the tragedy some years later_

_

"Ah, it's him" Said Sakuno when she spotted a boy with red jacket and white fila cap lying in the grass "I'm sorry about before, are you able to attend?" She ask

"I was late for five minutes so I was disqualified" Ryoma said with flat tone, he didn't feel mad or anything, it's normal for anyone to tricked him. It was his fault to believe someone he doesn't know.

"I'm really sorry, I will buy you some juice to apologize" Sakuno said made Ryoma confused but agree and when the two arrived in front of vending machine Sakuno search for her wallet and found nothing

"Why? You didn't have your wallet?" Ask Ryoma, he stare at her worried face and move forward to bought two can of ponta and gave one of them to Sakuno

"I am really sorry" Said Sakuno but Ryoma just fell silent. It was a horrible day to Sakuno because not only she make someone lost his tournament but also because she have a same boy who lost his tournament because of her buying her drink

"Don't apologize, it's not your fault" He said when a can flying through him. When Ryoma look above him, he found three high school student stand there and smirk to them

"Hey, look! It's the so smart boy from before, look like he doesn't have a match. Hey boy, are you lost already? If so, don't acting like you know anything" The one of high school student said. Ryoma just look at them and finally recognize them as the one he taught about western and eastern grip in train this morning

"Hmm" He doesn't feel afraid when one of them walk to him and swing his racket in front of his face. He just stood there in silent like he knew that racket won't be able to reach him

"Act cool right?" Said that student called Sasabe. When his friends call him to go to a court he refuse them and said that he want to beat this little boy in front of him

"You want to have a match? Okay, it's so frustrating to not have a match after going here so here we go..." Said Ryoma and the two of them walk to the nearest empty tennis court to have a match

The match was leading by Ryoma but Sakuno feel worried because his opponent was a high school student until a woman appear beside her

"So, there you are..." She said watching the match

"Oba-chan! Don't just stood there, stop this match, it was dangerous because the opponent is a high school student" Said Sakuno to the woman who is her grandmother

"What are you saying Sakuno? Don't you know who he is?" Said the woman

"Oba-chan, do you know him?" Ask Sakuno and there was in the field Ryoma already score a point with awesome return

"He is a prince of tennis, he was winning four tournament in America. His father was my student and I heard their family already came back to Japan" Said the woman

"Four tournament? That awesome" Said Sakuno when she watch Ryoma score a point

"He said he want to try this tennis tournament and I recommended him to try u-14 instead u-12, but he choose u-16 instead. What a troublesome boy" Said the woman

"That's so cool" Said Sakuno

_

"Umm, this tournament really boring, aren't there any awesome player who can entertain me?" A boy walk alone in the road while his eyes watch every match with bored eye, in his mouth was a lollipop and he brought a racket in his left hand

"I want to quit tennis but I can't find anything more interesting" He said to himself and he realize he walk too far from the main arena "I think I walk too far, there is no way any match in there" He said and want to turn away when he heard a sound of ball

"That sound, is there any player who play there? Maybe they just train before match, but I think there is no problem to just watch" He said and walk to the sound

"Ryoma-kun!" He stopped and stand silent when he heard that name

"It was impossible, he won't be here, there was many name Ryoma in this world, not just his name" He said to himself "But, what if there was really him?" He walk fast to the sound and found a boy on the ground and touch his bleeding face "What the hell!" How in the world he can injured like that? unless his opponent intentionally hurt him. He watch the opponent who was a high school student and he look at the boy with devil eye

"Oops, sorry, my hand slipped" There was no way his hand slipped like that. even the most stupid one will recognize that he had an intention to hurt him from his stupid face

"Oh, I see, your grip really weak then?" The boy stood up and pick up his racket "Then, I must teach you again" He said and throw a ball above him and hit the ball

The boy outside field was surprise when he know that he was hitting a twist serve "Hoi..hoi.. is that true, how in the world he can hit the teist serve? I think his age was same as mine"

Not long so far he really surprised when the old woman in the court told something "You won't be able to beat Echizen Ryoma, because he was a left handed" Said the old woman

The boy shocked and drop his lollipop. What was she saying again? Echizen Ryoma? And left handed? this was so much but look at Ryoma's face, the boy know that he was not illusion, he was really Echizen Ryoma, a person from his school in America. Why he don't say friend? Because they were never really became friend

The boy smiled at him "I think I found an interesting show, I hope we came to the same school, it is will became interesting like that" He walk away to go home, not interesting anymore at the tennis tournament

_

"Ryoma-kun, are you alright?" Sakuno ask Ryoma who the faace still bleeding although not much

"There was nothing to worry about, bye" Ryoma said and walk away from Sakuno

"Wait Ryoma! Sakuno, can you back alone? I must tell something to him" Said Sakuno's grandma

"Eh? I go along, I want to said something to him" Said Sakuno

"No, I need to talk to him alone, if you don't want to going back alone, wait for me here" Said her grandma. Sakuno don't have choice and wait there when her grandmother follow Ryoma

"Ryoma, wait" Said the woman when she catch up with him in a silent place

"You are..." Ryoma stopped and look at the woman

"I'm Ryuzaki Sumire, I am certain you have already heard about me from your father" She said. Ryoma thinking for short time and he remember the woman

"Ah, you are oyaji's couch when he was in junior high, right?" Ask Ryoma

"Yeah, I hear about you from your father, I really sorry for you" She said

"There was nothing to be sorry about, I came here without any connection from that incident" Said Ryoma

"I know, I heard you will attend Seigaku?" Ask Sumire

"I don't have much choice, oyaji forced me to attend that school of him" Said Ryoma "And I will join the tennis team, so please guide me. you are the couch, right?" Ask Ryoma

"As always to the point. By the way, your match really awesome, as expected from you, you can beat the high school student easily"

"That was nothing, he was just older from me, just because they born before me, don't mean they more strong" Said Ryoma

"Really, you are very awesome, don't you" Some voice came behind Ryoma who looked surprise a little. Behind him, there was stand a boy with black hair and green eye, he was wearing a jersey and brought a racket in his left hand

"Who are you?" Ask Ryoma because he was acting like he know him

"You are kidding me, right? don't you remember me? I am Mizuki Kanata. We are once in the same club before you leave a club some year ago" He said

"There is no way I can remember you if I quitting long time ago. But, it means you are from Hirai gakuen?" Ask Ryoma

"You are so harsh as always. But, it was the interesting fact about you. You said you will attend Seigaku? That was nice, I will also attend that school too" Said Kanata

"Jaa, Ryoma. I must go somewhere. Maybe you need some time with your friend? I heard from your father that you don't have many friend" Said Sumire

"I don't but he was not my friend, I don't know him before" Said Ryoma but Sumire just walk away

"Don't you know that you were really harsh? You once saved me from that hell and here I was act nice to you. Maybe you blinded by that incident so you forget all about your surrounding" Kanata said

"That incident? What do you mean?" Ask Ryoma

"Well, we are never friend from the start so I won't blame you, and... I really feel sorry about what happened to you. The fallen angel" Kanata said makes Ryoma's eye grow wide

"You... why are you know about that?" Ask Ryoma

"I know everything, you don't have to know from where I have these info. Just for your information, I am not your enemy. If you still don't remember me, are you remember about the incident in tennis club? That time, you saved me who don't have courage to do anything" Said Kanata

"Mizuki Kanata" Ryoma tried to remember "You are... that Mizuki?" Ask Ryoma

"You already remember, right, you must be surprised because you saw me touch the racket again. it was not like I have trauma in tennis or anything, and I think I really love playing tennis although I have a nightmare about it" Kanata said "I think you are same as me, although we don't have same though but our feeling toward tennis was the same. So, Echizen... please treat me kindly from now on" Said Kanata

It was very nostalgic to Ryoma, he feels like long time ago, something like this has happened. A boy who he never know anything but name appeared before him and he have a similar situation as him. They knew each other but never really became friend so they introduce themselves and start a friend relationship

Ryoma closed his eye, yeah it was really nostalgic, that meeting was a beginning for the beautiful story which end with tragedy. He never ever forget that day, when all his important thing crushed and taken away from him, his world crumbled and he feels like his time stopped there. Is his meeting with Kanata this day would end up the same as last time? He never able to predict future but he want to break a curse in him. A curse that brought him to a dark world and never let him see a light. He will break that curse and maybe this meeting is a first step to do that

"Can you do something for me?" Ask Ryoma to Kanata

"Hah? Are you in need of something?" Ask Kanata

"No, but I think I need your help. You know that I really hate my life, I hate my birth to this world. Why I must born with this curse? My life was wrong from the very start" Said Ryoma

Kanata laugh softly "Maybe you think your birth to this world was a cursed, but don't you know that you already saved many life? Like me and your little group" Kanata said make Ryoma surprise

"You know that your little group was full of people with darkness past, but you bring a hope to them, a wish to life. That was so awesome about you." Said Kanata

"That was not the answer I was searching about, I don't have intention to make you friend but I just want you to know something" Said Ryoma "I running here from America to avoid that little group you talking about. I don't want them to see me like this, so for the cost to entertain you, can you keep me from doing crazy thing?"

"Hah? Entertain me? crazy thing?" Ask Kanata

"I know you are not a stupid. You are not a type who loyal to another person, if my memory are correct, you just do it to entertain yourself" Said Ryoma make Kanata laughing again

"Ha..ha..ha.. you really interesting, I thought you don't remember anything about me, but you know me like that" Kanata said

"No, I just remember you as tennis club member, but Mikazuki often tell me about you that you are a dangerous rival for him" Said Ryoma

"You really skilled at making people heartbroken but reputed as rival by Mikazuki makes me feels great. Alright, I admit it. I just got bored with all of this, there was not much of interesting thing around me so when I saw you I think maybe if I am with you, I will get out of boredom so it was like that. so, about your condition, I accept it" Said Kanata

Ryoma don't know how will this last but he want to believe about better future. that a same thing won't happen again. he hoped that all thing will be alright and no more victim in his already complicate life. Can he hoped like that? or is he too egoist to want a normal life?

_

 **Hello minna-san! This was my first time making English fanfiction so there must be so many grammar error. Oh, and for my story, this story tell about Ryoma's secret life. I just feel like Ryoma's cold attitude was because of a tragedy in his past so it was about that tragedy**

 **This story have an OC that is Mizuki Kanata. He will be Ryoma's best friend in Seigaku because I feel it was strange for him don't have any best friend in his age. I know he close to Momoshiro but I feel like he need a best friend in his grade**

 **And for Mizuki Kanata, he was in the same school as Ryoma when in America but when he is five grade, he move to Japan. He also play tennis and some awesome player who Ryoma recognize, but due to some past, he don't want to play tennis serious anymore, he play it to entertain himself when he feel bored so he never attend a competition or tournament. One more, Mizuki was just a person Ryoma knew, they are not a friend in past. So, they not close, but due to Mizuki was a person who knew the real Ryoma, Ryoma feel safe and get close to him during his time in Seigaku**

 **The other OC mention above like Miracle and Kirara was Ryoma's best friend. they have some problem who will be mention in next chapter. In short, Ryoma don't have many friend, he make a little group and that group was his only friend, that group contain ten people with him who have dark childhood and avoided by other people, so they only have themselves to depend each other**

 **I am sorry if you get confused in this story, so I will try to explain a flashback above that write in italic. The first flashback was a random story about Ryoma's past. The second flashback with underline was a story that change Ryoma's life forever, the fallen angel incident. And the third flashback in the story was Ryoma's story about his meeting with his friend that in this chapter was Miracle. I will try not to enter much flashback so you don't get confused with the story**

 **That is all from me, so happy reading and please leave a comment about your opinion so I can increase my ability in next chapter and make the story more interesting. Feel free to leave any comment but just don't too harsh to me because I am still learn to be better, you know that no one in this world was perfect, right?**


	2. Chapter 2 : the reason of running prince

**Prince of Tennis Fanfiction**

 **Secret Life of Prince**

 **Character : Echizen Ryoma, Seigaku Regular, OC**

 **Warning : false grammar and not perfect story because English not my first language**

 **Mind to Read and Review?**

* * *

 **;:;:/:/:/ Secret Life of Prince \\\\\:\\\\\:\\\\\:;:;**

* * *

Today was Seigaku entrance ceremony and the day class was divided. Ryoma walk to the school ground to look at the announcement board to see in what class he will be in. There is a lot other freshman in front of the bulletin board so he can't see the board

"You are on the same class as me, class 1-B" Someone said beside Ryoma as he shocked and found Kanata beside him

"You, why are you know?" Ryoma ask

"Ah, I want to know what your class so I search for you and I am really surprise that we are in the same class" Said Kanata "If you don't believe me, you free to look at bulletin board yourself, it is if you can with that many people in front the board" He said with a big smile

"I don't need that, my name was on the upper and I already see it on the class 1-B" Ryoma said walk away

"You really see that? Aren't you amazing. Although I have a good sight I still can't find my own name without came closer" Kanata said

"That because the list was in order and my name E in Echizen was on the upper of order. It was your fault that your name Mizuki appear on the middle" Ryoma said that and walk away and leave Kanata behind

"Wah... you are really harsh, aren't you? It was not my wish that my family name was Mizuki" He said. But Ryoma ignored him and walking away to his class "Hei, wait for me" Mizuki called and follow Ryoma

The two of them arrived at the class 1-B and sat on their desk. It was appear that Ryoma's desk was behind Kanata, "Why are you in front of me?" Ask Ryoma already irritated by Kanata

"Hei, it is not my fault you know, maybe the place was decided by random?" Said Kanata. Ryoma just sighed, "Are you want to go to tennis club after class?" Ask Kanata

"Maybe, I want to know their club before I am joining, I will be disappointed if the club was no good" Ryoma said

"Don't worry, I hear that this school's tennis team really good. I want to join you to go to the tennis club after class, but it appear that I have anything else to do this noon" He said

"Then do your work, it is not like I need you by my side" Ryoma said

"It is right. Ah, you can ask me anything you want to know, I have my research for this school already" Kanata said

"Ah, I just remember that you are data player like mikazuki, right? Then I want to know the strongest person in this school" Ryoma ask

"Always to the point I see. In my research, the strongest maybe the captain Tezuka Kunimitsu. He was the national player and was known by many school in Japan" Said Mizuki

"Hmm? There is person like that here? Maybe this was interesting after all" Said Ryoma

"I am already said to you aren't i? Oh, and it appear that this school is different from Hirai gakuen, not to mention that all Japan school are different from Hirai gakuen's methods. Since maybe you didn't know. this place follow senpai method, so you must show respect to your senior. Don't apply Hirai gakuen methods here" Said Kanata

"Are you think I was some kind of an idiot? Of course I know that. the only crazy school in this world which follow their own crazy methods was only Hirai gakuen. You don't have to tell me that" Said Ryoma

"Yes, I am sorry. So, the important thing I want to say is if the regular spot decided by ranking match every month and the ranking match only for second and third year. The first year only able to participate in the match after summer. So, it appear that you won't be able to became regular so fast" Said Kanata

"So, what our job as the first year?" Ryoma ask although he already thinking the possible outcome

"The boring job. Physical training and fetch the ball" Kanata answer

"As I though, maybe it was reaaly a false to came here?" Ryoma ask himself

"For your information, almost all school in Japan follow this methods, so even if you transfer to another school, it will be same you can't have the regular position" Said Kanata

"Hmm, Japan really a boring place. But I think even if a miracle player appear before them, are they keep follow the methods? Even if this player may gave them more strength to achieve victory?" He said to Kanata

"I like how you thinking, I was right that you really interesting" Said Kanata

"Eh, you don't want became regular?" Ask Ryoma

"I lost my interest in tennis. So, I only play tennis for fun. I don't want play tennis for something serious like victory of team" He said "I envy you, you know. you can came back to the light after thrown away to the depth of darkness but I who only gave a bit darkness can't find a way to came back to the light" Kanata said. He though Ryoma will answer him with his harsh word but he was silent. So, Kanata look at him and found Ryoma averted his gaze from Kanata to the sky and mumbling to him

"You thinking too highly of me. can't you see that I am really broken? I lost my way and try searching a way to came back, that was the reason I came to this country running from my friend" At that time Kanata swear he saw Ryoma's eye was became empty without light as he said "Because I don't want them to see if someday I became crazy" He said with flat tone without emotion on it

* * *

 **;:;:/:/:/ Secret Life of Prince \\\\\:\\\\\:\\\\\:;:;**

* * *

Kanata walks to the teacher room that noon after class with someone from his class to gave the material to teacher in charge. He want to go to teacher room to meet someone and when his class president that decided that day know this, he ask him to give his hand at the material teacher asked

"What the hell about this many paper in the first day of school?" Kanata asked his classmate who brought paper twice about his paper

"I heard it was about the club registration" His classmate answer

"I know that already from read the title, what I mean is I don't think our class have this many student" Kanata said

"Sensei said it was for all first year. He want to take this to office himself but he have a meeting so I was asked to give it to the teacher in charge to distribution to all student tomorrow" He said

"Is that so?" And the two of them walk in silent until them reach the teacher room. After gave the paper to teacher in charge, Kanata ask for someone "E..to.. is Ryuzaki-sensei here?" He ask the teacher

"Ryuzaki-sensei? She was here a minute ago, maybe she was going to the tennis court. Are you have a task with her?" The teacher ask

"No, it was not important task, then I will search for her, thank you very much" Kanata bowed himself before walk out from the room leaving his classmate behind

He want to talk about Ryoma with Ryuzaki-sensei, the teacher in charge for the tennis club. It will be hard for himself to watch Ryoma alone so he need help. Ryuzaki-sensei is the only person in this school except himself who know the truth behind Ryoma's past, and she was a trustworthy person to keep a secret and her influence as tennis club's coach can prevent other club member know about Ryoma

Kanata found himself near tennis court where he sees the woman he search about "Ryuzaki-sensei" He called her. The person in name look at him in surprise

"Aren't you the child who was with Ryoma someday ago at Kakinokizaka tennis court?" She ask

"Yes, my name is Mizuki Kanata" He said and bowed politely

"So, Mizuki-kun, are you have a matter with me?" She ask

"I want to talk about Echizen with you, as you know I also know the truth in his past two years ago and I am here to prevent him from doing crazy thing like breaking himself, but I don't think I can do it alone and in the same time swap away to prevent other club member from curiosity about him because it will only trigger him if any more person know about his past, so..." Kanata talks without pause and that make Ryuzaki-sensei confused but she know the most important past

"Okay, so in short you want me to help lookout for him and in the same time became a wall to keep his secret from other club member, right?" She ask

"Yes, that is the thing I want to ask" Said Kanata

"I know, I also treasure that child although it was the first time I meet him. I already make a promise with that child's father to keep that child safe. It was really a nice thing to have another person look for him because I don't think I can look at him when he was at class. You really a nice friend, don't you?" Said Ryuzaki-sensei

"You are thinking to high of me, sensei. It was also part of my fault that he was dragged to darkness, because I want to save him, I must dragged him to the deeper darkness. It was a gamble to see if he can came back to the light or broken because overflowing darkness. If I lost the gamble and he really broken, I don't know what will I do to myself" Kanata said with looked at the tennis court where the person in talk fought with someone on the court

"To think he can maintain his mentality after all that thing in his past and hidden it behind his acting skill, he must be very strong. I always envy that part of him, that is the reason I will not let him broken even if I have to sacrifice myself" Ryuzaki-sensei can't answer anything after hear that. she don't know the relationship between these two and she never dare to found the answer, because in the world Echizen Ryoma was living, hear the truth is not different from hear a fantasy story where the story can't think logical at all

* * *

 **;:;:/:/:/ Secret Life of Prince \\\\\:\\\\\:\\\\\:;:;**

* * *

Kanata walk to the court when the match between Ryoma and someone who he recognize as Momoshiro Takeshi end and Ryoma himself walk to the side of the court to take his bag. Kanata approach him from outside of the court

"Are you just have a match with regular player?" He ask. Ryoma who entering his tennis racket to his bag gaze up at Kanata

"You again? Where are you until now? I think you overlook something interesting just now" He said with a smirk in his face, but Kanata don't respond to that smirk that made Ryoma shocked. Beside, Kanata just gave him a warm smile

"Uhm, I am sure your match with regular player must be really interesting" He said that and look Ryoma in the eyes with mumbling something "You really are amazing" He said. But, when Ryoma want to ask what he mean, three boy walk to them

"That was really amazing, Ryoma-kun" A boy with black hair that Kanata sure the name was Mizuno Katsuo said

"That right. I really shocked to see that" Another boy in white uniform said named Kato Kachirou

"Echizen, in which club you are training?" Ask the boy with green shirt that named Horio Satoshi asked

"Temple" Ryoma quick answer made everyone there confuse except Kanata because he was look Ryoma's background in Japan and it appear that his family take care a temple beside their house. So, he assume that Ryoma training with his father at that temple although he doesn't know if his father own permission to build a tennis court in the temple's yard

Kanata who see that short conversation look at Ryoma who faced his three friend and his face became thigh "Sorry" He mumbling in soft voice but it seems Ryoma hear that because in that same second Ryoma gaze up again at him

"What do you say?" But, because the noisy voice around them, he doesn't hear it right

"No, I didn't say anything, I am sure that it was just your imagination" Kanata said

"Hmm, if you say so then" He stand up not concerning about katata's word

When Ryoma want to walk away from the court, two girl appear before him and already introduce himself "Hmm, isn't that the same girl who was at tennis court the other day?" Kanata said to himself and want to laugh hard when Ryoma didn't notice the girl. Of course he was the Echizen Ryoma, he can't remember person's face well unless they make a large impression on him "Always like that" He said

"E..to.." A boy talk to Kanata from inside the court, he believe his name was Kachiro "Are you Ryoma-kun's friend? You talk with him so friendly before" He ask

"Yeah, sort of. I was on the same class as him so you can call us friend" Kanata said

"Eh, same class as Echizen? So you are also my classmate?" Horio asked

"Yeah, if I am not remember wrong, your name was Horio Satoshi, right?" Said Kanata

"Ah, I remember now, you sat in front Echizen, if I am not wrong, your name was Mizuki..." It appear that horio forget Kanata's first name

"It seems I am not introduce myself yet, my name is Mizuki Kanata, first year class B" He said

"Kato Kachirou" Kachirou said

"Mizuno Katsuo" Katsuo said "Ne, Mizuki-kun, are you also join tennis club?" He ask

"Yes, but I think we can't join today?" Kanata ask

"Yeah, the senpai was on the practice with other school so we can't join today" Said Horio

"Hmm, is that so? But even if senpai was here, you can't join today too because the paper for club joining will be given tomorrow" Kanata answer

"Eh, really?" Ask Kachirou

"Can you join a club without the paper? I think you can't" He said

"I think so" Said Katsuo

When they talk together, they are not realizing that Ryoma was long gone. Kanata know this and he also gone by said that his bag still in the classroom so he must take his back first before going home

* * *

 **;:;:/:/:/ Secret Life of Prince \\\\\:\\\\\:\\\\\:;:;**

* * *

Kanata walk alone in the empty corridor, most of the student already go home in the first day. The sound of his step can be hear from the distance, like a horror film when in this situation a ghost maybe appear in the empty building, Kanata stopped in front of window where he can see tennis court where Ryoma play before, his face became thigh again and he gritted his teeth, he really hate this feeling. He touched his hand to the glass and closed his eyes

The face Ryoma made this morning keep appear in his mind and he really hate it. _"Because I don't want them to see if someday I became crazy"._ His voice still ringing in his ear, he know that Ryoma can became crazy. The thing that keep him from doing so is the strong feeling he have for his friend, but that wall was really thin that even a little trigger can broke that wall and make him lost himself

"If I tell him the truth, I can ease that weight from him. But, he never able be pulled from darkness. I must bear it for a moment. This was for saving him, think like you are Mizuki Kanata, so don't act too close with him or he will seen through you" He talk to himself with frustration. It was just first day and he already lost himself in his feeling

"What can I do to him, please tell me, Miracle!" It was so not him to ask help from other but he doesn't have a choice, "How can life be so complicate, we are just want to life normally, is there too much of our hope?" He laugh to himself

* * *

 **;:;:/:/:/ Secret Life of Prince \\\\\:\\\\\:\\\\\:;:;**

* * *

 _(7 years ago, Hirai gakuen first year)_

 _Ryoma stand alone at the rooftop. He saw another student bellow who play tennis in the tennis court 'that will be fun' he thought to himself. He really want to join the club if can, but his family won't allow him to, it was a miracle his family let him alone in the school and not watch him_

" _What are you doing there?" Ryoma said to no one, but the second later a boy appear from the shadow of the building_

" _You know that I was there a whole time?" A white haired boy walked toward the fence and watch the scenery that being watched by Ryoma "Tennis, eh?" He said in low voice when look at the tennis court "Do you play tennis?" He asked Ryoma_

" _Yeah, sometime or I can say maybe once or twice a week" He answer, the time he allowed to go out and play like any other normal people was just once or twice a week or sometime he never able to go out for a month_

" _That was a very short time, me too playing tennis once in a while. So I feel that really sad to play tennis that short" Miracle said_

" _That was not a problem, I just glad they allow me to go outside once or twice a week" Ryoma look again at the court "Maybe my happiness was decrease more lower than normal people because I feel really happy when I can look at their face for just 2 hours a week" He make a sad smile "I don't know that play with your real family really fun, if I can make a selfish request, I want to be with them more long" The wind breeze around them and Miracle also make a sad smile but it was because he don't know what Ryoma feel_

" _Aren't your family was the fault at first? For selling you to save the other child? Why you forgave them?" Miracle ask_

" _I..." Ryoma thinking hard, it was a hard feeling to express. He doesn't even know where to began, why he can smile and forgave them although they was the first one who throw him at hell "When I look at their face, I just know if their feeling was pure, I don't know how to said it, but I think they are really love me" Ryoma touch his heart_

 _Miracle look amaze at him and he want to said something when the door opened. A red haired boy looking through the door when he realize there was other person in the rooftop_

" _Ah, sorry! I think there is no one here" He said and almost close the door when a sound stopped him_

" _Kirara?" Ryoma said and almost immediately the red haired boy open the door again and walk to the Ryoma with a big smile_

" _Ryoma, there you are. I was searching you anywhere and when I though you was on the rooftop I saw two person here. I don't think that you will talk alone with other person" He said_

" _Are you think I am too hopeless and don't have other friend except you? Don't think too highly of yourself" Ryoma said to his said friend_

" _Ha..ha..ha.. sharp tongue like always" The red haired boy then change his eyes to the white haired boy beside him "Excuse me, if I am not mistakenly you are from Astrew family?" He ask_

" _Yes, my name is Miracle Astrew. And you are Yuki Kirara from Yu Company, right?" Miracle ask him_

" _Yes, you right. sorry for before, it was just too hard to imagine that person can talk normally with other student, he often scare people away with his harsh word" Said Kirara_

" _Yeah I know that, only people with though heart can talk to him. His icy expression can make you hard to believe if he was a human from this world" Miracle said_

 _As the two of them talked in fun, they didn't realized behind them was a devil with smirk wanting to torture them. "It seems fun, the thing you guys talking about" And his two said friend look at him with smile like not afraid from the green haired boy's expression_

" _Ma..ma.. don't angry like that, we are just joking. Right, Astrew?" Kirara throw a glance at Miracle and the said boy also smiling and cool the green haired boy_

 _Then the three of them talk together at the rooftop "Eh, the thing like that happen at the entrance ceremony day? It was so bad I have to go home fast because my sister caught a cold" Kirara said_

" _You have a sister? Why I don't know that? I think you are the only child" Said Miracle_

" _His sister get an accident one year ago and her eyes were blind. It was dangerous if someone from rival company know and kidnap her for she can't see anything" Ryoma answer that question for Kirara because he know Kirara won't able to answer that sort of question_

" _Eh really? I am sorry for her" Said Miracle sad_

" _It's nothing, the blind not permanent, until she get a donor she can be healed. But..." He became sad_

" _There is no donor available so she can't healed for now, right?" Miracle guess. The Yu Company was a large company in America and in the world. It was not possible they don't have enough money for their daughter treatment for how expensive the treatment cost and Kirara also though that the blind not permanent so the problem not on the financial but on the donor itself._

" _Father trying to found a donor for her, he even try to search all around America but still not found a compatible donor for her" Kirara said_

" _Your father came to a trouble to find her a compatible donor. He must be really loved her right?" Miracle ask. "It will be really nice to have a parent who love you for who you are" Miracle said but it feel like he said it to himself. Kirara who know this change the subject of the talk_

" _By the way, are you not curious at how I and this person meet? I mean you know that talking to this person really hard, right?" Said Kirara, he feels there is something inside Miracle, something like pandora box that he don't dare to open because he was afraid the cost to open that box really big_

 _Ryoma saw that something wrong with Miracle thinking something, he seems to know what thing inside the pandora box of Miracle was but keep silent. Maybe because he knew so he doesn't have feeling to ask Miracle to open that box. He also have one, a pandora box about his life, a cursed life he was not able to escape. He sometimes wonder to himself and dreamed about it, is he can escape from the curse that screw his life now? If he can be selfish, he just have one wish. That is to able to life peacefully like other normal kid, is there too much for his request?_

" _Ryoma, you can hear me?" Ask Kirara threw a hand in front his face. Ryoma who gain conscious glance at him "Where are you going in the middle of our conversation?" Ask Kirara_

" _It is not like you to daydream in the middle of conversation" Said Miracle. Ryoma glance other way to hide his red face, it was the first time anyone caught him not focus_

" _Throw that ahead, what are you two talked about?" Ryoma ask trying to changed subject_

" _Usually I won't let you changed subject, but I will forgive you now. So we are speaking about some month ago when we two meet each other" Said Kirara with a smile_

" _Heh, so you saw him in the party alone and ask him to join you playing with other kid?" Ask Miracle excited about the story and forget about the thing before_

" _Yeah, although not many who want to play with him because you know right about social status? In one way it was good to build a connection with upper family but if you make a mistake it can end your family, so many other low family choose to not socialize with us from upper status" Said Kirara_

" _I know that feeling, Astrew family may not be large like your two, but it also a large scale company. Because that I don't have many friend beside child from same status family" Miracle look sad_

" _Yeah, so because that status problem and because this child's cold attitude make most of the family afraid that if they make even a small mistake it will be over for them, so they are forbid their child to associated with this person here" Kirara touch Ryoma's head and rubbed it_

" _It hurt so please stop" Although Ryoma said that, he don't make any move to remove Kirara's hand from his hair_

" _So, only child from Yu Company that brave enough to invite him playing and you always together when on the same party, that was wonderful" Miracle said_

" _Right? At first I also afraid of him" Kirara look at Ryoma's face "But as you spend more time with him, he was actually a gentle person" He made a smile_

" _You are the only one who call me like that, are you sure your brain function normally?" Ryoma said with sarcasm_

" _Although his harsh word really made you mad sometime" Kirara still keep that smile in his face but with an angry tone in his voice_

" _Is that so? I really alright with that kind of speak he has, I mean if you hear it carefully, they was calm and don't have feeling like that word not came from his heart" Said Miracle_

 _Ryoma and Kirara threw a glance toward him. For Ryoma, it was first time someone tell him that, other people will be angry like Kirara has, but it appear any harsh word he speak toward Miracle don't have effect, he know that Ryoma never really mean his word. The harsh word he often said to other people was to keep them away, he really said that he doesn't need any friend but it was the first time in his life that speak together with other people really enjoying._

' _maybe it is not so bad to start destroy the wall and build a bond with other people' if he know that his wish that time made the little group of his formed and leading to the tragedy some year ahead, maybe he won't made any selfish wish again_

 _It was wrong for him to wish any happiness. Because in his life, he always drag other person to the problem, the cursed he was brought not allowing him to feel happiness. Because if he feel that, that happiness would be taken away from him. Together with the happiness of anyone who care for him. So, to protect that thing from happen again, he closed his mind. Although he can broken himself in the process, it was better than drag innocent people with him_

 _This cursed, how can he free himself from it?_

* * *

 **;:;:/:/:/ Secret Life of Prince \\\\\:\\\\\:\\\\\:;:;**

* * *

"Mizuki?" Kanata lift his head from the window when he heard that voice "You are still there, and what are you doing?" The owner of the voice ask to Kanata as he don't believe someone like Kanata would daydreaming in the empty corridor in the middle of the day and even lean on a window.

"Not much, just want to watch the tennis court" He answer "More importantly, why are you here now? I am sure you just leave not so long ago" Ask Kanata

"I forget my book in my desk so I come back to get it, I was surprised that your bag still there so I grab it for you" Ryoma gave the bag to Kanata who fell silent

"Why your face looks like you just saw ghost in the bright day?" Ask Ryoma when he saw the shocked expression in Kanata's face

"E..to.. from the all I prepared, I don't prepare for you to be gentle like this, so I just get a great shocking" Kanata who doesn't know what to say decided to tell the honest thing from his heart

"Just small thing doesn't mean I recognize you, but you know the truth about me and despite that you choose to stay close to me and even make me your friend although you already know the fate of those who care for me" Ryoma said "Sorry for make you fall to the trouble but..."

Kanata waiting for his next word although deep in his heart he already know what he want to say "Can you help me to prove if I was wrong? If there is a meaning for my existence in this world. My past was full of horrible thing and when I feel happy in my deepest heart, that thing taken away from me, so I was afraid..." No, there is not something Kanata expected. He was expect that Ryoma want him to be his friend, to help him breaking the wall he created himself. He doesn't prepared for anything like express of Ryoma's true feeling

"I was afraid that if I beside people I cared, I will drag them to the problem and take away something important for them because their feeling for me" As Ryoma said this, an image appear before him. A girl who stood in front him while grab her arm. He was take away her future, just because she was save him, she must sacrifice her important thing. However, the most painful thing in his memory was when he saw the white haired boy smile at him, the smile he never wear before. The pure smile which look like he already free himself from everything that bound him until now. That smile really torture Ryoma inside because that smile was the last memory of that white haired boy in Ryoma's memory

"So I run to Japan to avoid that, to protect my friend from me, I said before that I don't want them to see me crazy, it is true but the most reason is because I don't have courage to see future, to dream about peaceful and to believe that nothing more horrible will happen, I know I am a cruel person because I want to protect my friend while I have a possibility to drag innocent people here with my curse. although I have to sacrifice the people here, I don't care as long as I can protect them, although I have to became a mons..." Before Ryoma can end his statement, Kanata run before him and hug him

"Who say that you are a monster? What so wrong with doing anything to protect the important one to you? I think you are a wonderful person, Echizen..." Kanata said. Ryoma can't do anything, for so long time it was a first time he feel warmth from other person, "You know? Not everyone can make a big sacrifice to protect their friend, they always turned blind and blame the god or other people, not everyone like you who blame theirself for what happen to their friend, and I don't think not many person treasure their friend like you, so what are you thinking calling yourself a monster?"

Ryoma stood silent while Kanata saying all that "You know? When I first meet you I was afraid of you, but as I spend time with you when you help me with the case with senior, I know that you are actually gentle person, you really saved me back then" Said Kanata. Ryoma's eyes gone wide, he sure hear that statement somewhere _"Right? At first I also afraid of him, but as you spend more time with him, he was actually a gentle person"_

"You are one of the few people who call me like that, are you sure your brain function normally?" Ryoma said sarcasm but in the soft tone "I can't believe that there was an idiot like you there, maybe it was a bad choice to move to Japan?" He joke to himself when Kanata free himself from Ryoma

"I was not idiot. I have a perfect score in elementary school, you know" Kanata talk proudly

"After you studied in Hirai gakuen for some year, I would like to question you what the hell are you doing at Hirai gakuen in first place if you can't compete with normal school" Said Ryoma

"At least you came back to normal so I will ignore your harsh word" Said Kanata "Don't worry about that, I know why you telling this to me, it was because I am the only one who know you right? It make me happy that you believe in me" Kanata smiled

"Maybe you should not act too happy because it can give you negative effect because of me" Said Ryoma

"Don't worry about that, if something happen to me, I just have to fix it. The life actually more simple than you thought, you know. so please try to open yourself as well. I know it was hard after all you got, but believe me there won't be any problem anymore"

"I still don't know. But, are you think it is alright to try open myself to other people? What if I still brought my curse with me?" A question go out from Ryoma's mouth that made Kanata want to laugh because Echizen Ryoma said something he not sure about and that was so not him. If his old friend know this, they will be laugh hard

"If you don't ready then start by breaking that wall of yours. Try interact with people and stop thinking negative. Then I am sure you can surpass it" Kanata said

Although it hard, but Ryoma decided to try that, maybe if life pity him, he can surpass it without problem. It was true his reason to Japan was to avoid his friend. But, it was also because he have a promise with someone and he will keep that promise

* * *

 **;:;:/:/:/ Secret Life of Prince \\\\\:\\\\\:\\\\\:;:;**

* * *

" _Ne Miracle, do you have a dream?" Ryoma ask. Now the two of them siting in a hill to saw a sunset_

 _Miracle who sit in the grass thinking and not so long after he answer "Hmm... maybe it was to became number one player in Japan"_

" _Japan? Not America?" Ryoma ask_

" _Nope" Miracle said shortly "I want to know more about that country, I heard from grandfather that Japan really a wonderful country, he said his dreamt was to became a number one player. But because he was a first child who inherit the family he must move to America before national tournament and that dreamt never came true. I want to make it true with myself became the number one player in Japan" Miracle said_

" _You really have a dream, huh?" Ask Ryoma_

" _Of course, don't tell me you don't have one?" Ask Miracle_

" _Nope, I never think anything like that, for me can life a peaceful life like this is more than enough" Ryoma said_

" _Although life like this not bad, you should have a dream, you know, that can make you more motivate to go through life" Said Kanata_

" _Really? Then something like yourself not bad, my father once was a pro tennis who is said became legend in Japan, I think something like that not so bad" Said Ryoma_

" _You mean you want to became a second legend?" Ask Miracle_

" _Yeah, someone who more than my father, so if I can go to that country, maybe I will do that dream" Said Ryoma_

" _So, the two of us have same dream not so bad. Then, let's make a promise that we will became number one together and if one of us can't reach that it was a task to other person to make that dream true, okay!" Miracle held out his pinkie so as Ryoma_

" _Your word sound like you won't be able to achieve that dream" Said Ryoma_

" _Saa, that must be your imagination" Miracle said with unknown smile_

* * *

 **;:;:/:/:/ Secret Life of Prince \\\\\:\\\\\:\\\\\:;:;**

* * *

 **Hello minna-san, there is really long chapter. I didn't have plan to be this long so I feel little shocked. In this chapter maybe you confuse abut many thing because there is many new mysterious thing appear here. Although this can be spoiler but I know it was frustrating to read with so many mysterious thing so I will give a little explanation**

 **Ryoma and Kanata was from the same elementary school but Kanata moved when he is in six grade (the explanation in chapter 1 was wrong, Kanata moved when he was six grade, not five). The school they attend call Hirai gakuen, it was an elite school for upper family status, yeah more likely Hyotei gakuen**

 **If you ask about Ryoma's social status due to his enrolment in Hirai gakuen, yes you might guess it right that he was from upper social status at the moment. Why I say at the moment? Because Ryoma in present time was same as the Ryoma from series, he was just a normal person with no social status. How became his social status downgrade? It will be spoiler if I tell you now but it has a relation with dark Ryoma in flashback**

 **About Ryoma and Kanata's relationship. I will give you some spoiler. Ryoma join the tennis club in Hirai gakuen but not for long, just for some month and here he meet with Kanata who also join the same club. And there is a problem which caused Ryoma to exit the club. When Ryoma still in the club, he was targeted by his senior (i won't tell targeted for what) and when he exit the club, it was appear that Kanata being targeted by his senior in Ryoma's place. So, after know this, Ryoma helped Kanata to rebel against his senior which ended with the tragedy fallen angel. I though it was really major spoiler so I will stop there**

 **About fallen angel, it was a big tragedy that happen to Ryoma and people around him when he was at five grade. I won't be writing anything about it here because I want to make fallen angel as the main event in this story. The event was leave a big scar in Ryoma's heart that made his life changed.**

 **I am very happy because many read this story although I found out that the story was a little absurd, well you can blame my imagination for this, the story in my brain really complicate, I have an image for the main event and the climax but I don't have idea about beginning all that, just hope my imagination and idea keep flowing out so this story won't be like my other story which has been abandoned by me :)**

 **I will try to keep writing this story as prince of tennis is my favorite series for long time, I know that the series was a normal sport world, but with those illogical move you can said that this series have a little fantasy in it and this was the reason I love it. Why I said fantasy? Are you ever found out in real world the move similar like the one in the series? Like tezuka'z zero shiki that make the ball came back after touch the ground? Or like fuji's hakugei? Or like the move in new prince of tennis where the ball can make a hole in the wall? Many move in this series are illogical although some were real so I feel like this series is a bit of fantasy**

 **But it was the fun of watching prince of tennis because it not about the only tennis sport, I also watch some of anime sport but although it was interesting I found them a bit boring because they only talked about the theme sport. In prince of tennis you can see many other sport as well because some of the move merge the move from other sport like momoshiro's dunk smash and yagyuu's move from golf sport**

 **I think it really long note from me so I will end it here, I am sorry if I ever said or writing something wrong because I am not perfect so please guide me if you found anything not right. And the last word from me is happy reading and leave a comment so I know how you feel and can improve myself as well. Then see you next chapter...**


End file.
